shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Lionheart
'Sven Lionheart '(スヴェン·ライオンハート) is a proud Marine Rear admiral who roams the New World to conduct raids on pirate ships and seize their bounty and send the captured crew to impel down. He is born from a long line of High ranking marines who have served the World Government loyally. Despite having no qualm in taking the life of a man, Sven's presence still gives hope to the orphaned children whose parents were slain by pirates. Appearance Sven is a blonde haired man with fringe bangs with upturned spikes in the back and a top knot that seems to be in the same shape like a crescent moon. His notable features are his golden armor with spiral designs and also adorned with a lion's head in his right shoulder, a red kimono with horizontal lines, decorative white obi, and clawed gauntlets which he uses in combat. He also wears other accessories like a golden hairpin, a large golden ornate necklace, three golden rings fastened at the collar of his kimono and a golden knot fasten at the back of his obi. He also has a sign at the back of his kimono the number "46". The meaning of "46" at the back of his kimono is "For Government. Sven also wears a ornately designed iron boots which is painted red. Personality Sven, like his epithet "The Lionhearted", is a strong and highly charismatic leader, capable of commanding attention and radiating determination and conviction to those serving under him. Though most often appearing emotionless he is deeply passionate about his friends and countrymen. His loyalty is first and foremost to the World Government, and he will fight with the full extent of his considerable skills in battle till his assigned mission is done. Abilities and Powers Sven is a high ranking marine official, he has authority over lower ranking subordinates. Sven's ornate armor is not only for show, Sven's training from Zephyr enabled him to move as lightly as a feather despite his movements being constricted. His clawed gauntlets provides his already deadly shigan a more deadly blow. Sven's presence in the New World is a testament to his awesome fighting prowess. Sven has great endurance and resistance, evident that he didn't quit his training from Zephyr. He has also survived numerous raids and the treacherous weather in the New World. Sven's charismatic personality has made him popular with the ladies. And Sven has also easily passed the New World without much difficulty, proving his skills yet again. Hand to Hand combat Sven's main fighting method, Sven is a master when it comes to trade blows. His already inhuman endurance helps him during his intense training from Zephyr prior to the former instructor's betrayal. He has also traveled to the country of Wano during his youth to train in their dojos there. Sven has learned every move that can counter any attacks launched by an opponent which gives Sven enough time to launch a counter attack of his own. The claws in his gauntlets helps him fight more effectively. Haki Sven has been thought to utilize haki in combat because of his training from Zephyr and from his experiences in the New World. Category:Putridas Category:Marine